1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal such as a portable telephone which is used with an IC card in which individual identification information or the like is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Europe, an IC card which records individual identification information or the like for identifying an individual user, which is called an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card, is used in a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) which is a communication system for a portable telephone. In Japan, the development of portable information terminals using IC cards is under consideration.
A connector and a circuit board are provided in a main body of a portable information terminal in order to load an IC card. FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 are perspective views showing the structure of a conventional portable telephone.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a front case of a portable information terminal such as a portable telephone, 2 is a rear case, and 3 is a battery pack mounted detachably in a rear section of the rear case 2. 4 is a knob lock provided on an upper step end of the rear section of the rear case 2. 5 is an earphone terminal which is provided on a lateral side of the rear case 2. 6 is an external interface connector which is provided on a bottom section of the rear case 2. 7 is an antenna which is shown in a state of being housed in the rear case 2. 8 is a flip cover, one end of which is mounted pivotally on the front case 1 by a hinge (not shown). 9 is a connector which is formed in a central portion of a lower step of the rear section of the rear case 2 as a concave portion towards the front surface of the portable information terminal. 10 is an IC card which can be connected with the connector 9.
Next, the operation in use of the portable information terminal as shown in FIG. 1 will be described. An IC card 10 is inserted in a concave portion of the connector 9, thereafter, a battery pack 3 is attached to a rear case 2 so as to cover the IC card 10. The portable information terminal can be used in a state that the battery pack 3 is attached to the rear case 2.
In FIG. 2, components, which are the same as those represented in FIG. 1 are indicated by the same reference numerals and additional description will be omitted. Reference numeral 11 denotes a connector which has an insertion mouth on a step end face of the rear case 2 and which is adapted to define, a groove, into which the IC card is loaded, extending towards the upper face of the rear case 2 from the above end face.
The operation of using the portable information terminal as shown in FIG. 2 will be described below. After an IC card 10 is loaded into the groove of the connector 11, a battery pack 3 is attached to a rear case 2 so as to cover the insertion mouth of the groove. The portable information terminal can be used in a condition that the battery pack 3 is attached to the rear case 2.
In FIG. 3, components which are the same as those represented in FIG. 1 are indicated by the same reference numerals and additional description will be omitted. Reference numeral 12 denotes an operation key which is used for specific purposes and which is provided at a distance from the cover 8 on a front face of the front case 1. 13 is a display panel which is provided on an upper section of the front face of the front case 1. 14 is a signal reception lamp which is provided on an upper end of the front face of the front case 1 and indicates signal reception by a blinking signal with a signal is received. 15 is a receiver which is provided near the upper end of the front face of the front case 1. 16 is a microphone which is provided near a lower end of the front face of the front case 1. 17 is a connector which has an insertion mouth in an upper portion on one of side faces of the front case 1 and which is adapted to define a groove extending towards the other side face of the front case 1. In the portable information terminal as shown in FIG. 3, since there is a possibility of damaging the circuit elements or losing the IC card as a result of the IC card being dislodged from the groove by an impact caused by dropping the portable information terminal main body or the like, a detachable cap is provided on the insertion mouth of the connector 17 although this is not shown in FIG. 3. A power source disconnecting circuit and a switching mechanism for disconnecting power supply if the IC card is dislodged are also provided.
Since the conventional portable information terminal is constructed as above, the connection terminal of the connector which is connected with the connection terminal of the IC card is arranged in a direction parallel to the main plane (the plane which is defined based on the face of the circuit board on which the majority of the circuit elements are mounted) of the circuit board stored in the portable information terminal main body. Thus, the problem has arisen that the occupied area of the circuit board by the connector or the connector-related elements is increased and it is difficult to downsize the portable information terminal.
Furthermore, in the conventional portable information terminal; the structure required for the mechanism to remove the IC card stored in a groove or a concave portion becomes complicated. Thus, the problem has arisen that it is difficult to reduce costs and reduce the weight of the portable information terminal.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a portable information terminal provided with a connector which can reduce the occupied area of the circuit board by a connector or connector-related elements in a portable information terminal main body.
The present invention has a further object of providing a portable information terminal provided with a connector which has a simple structure.
According to the present invention, there is provided a portable information terminal comprising a housing forming a portable information terminal main body, a circuit board provided in the housing, and a connector which has a plurality of connection terminals to be connected to the circuit board and which is formed so as to define a groove for storing an information card, the plurality of connection terminals being arranged on a lateral wall of the connector so as to contact with a plurality of connection terminals provided in the information card, and the plurality of connection terminals of the connector being disposed on a plane which is inclined with respect to the main plane of the circuit board.
In such a way, since the projected area of the connector onto the circuit board is reduced, the occupied area of the circuit board by the connector or the connector-related elements can be reduced.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable information terminal comprising a housing forming a portable information terminal main body, a circuit board provided in the housing, and an information card electrically connected with the circuit board, wherein when the information card is attached in the housing so as to be electrically connected with the circuit board, the information card is disposed on a plane inclined with respect to a main plane of the circuit board.
In such a way, since the connector to which the information card is attached is also disposed inclined with respect to the main plane of the circuit board, the projected area of the connector onto the circuit board is reduced. Thus, the occupied area of the circuit board by the connector or the connector related elements can be reduced.
The portable information terminal of the present invention may be adapted so that the plurality of connection terminals which are connected with the plurality of connection terminals provided in the information card are arranged on both a lateral walls of the connector which loads the information card.
In this way, it is possible to load an information card without reference to the rear surface of the information card.
In the portable information terminal of the present invention, the groove may have an insertion mouth formed on a surface of the housing, a length of which is greater than or equal to a width of the information card, and the groove may have a height less than a height of the information card.
In such a way, when an information card is loaded in the groove of the connector, an upper part of the information card protrudes outward from the connector. Thus, the information card can be easily withdrawn by grasping a protruding part of the information card with a forefinger and thumb. Therefore, since the connector does not require a complicated mechanism, the structure of the connector can be simplified.
In the portable information terminal of the present invention, the groove may include an insertion section having an insertion mouth formed on a surface of the housing and a mounting section having a guide mouth surrounded by a U-shaped wall portion, the insertion mouth having a length greater than or equal to a width of the information card, the guide mouth having a length not less than a height of the information card, and the mounting section being in communication with the insertion section at the guide mouth.
In such a way, when an information card is loaded in the mounting section, the information card can not be removed from the connector without a two-step movement. Thus, the effect is obtained that it is possible to prevent the information card from being dislodged by an impact generated for example when the portable information terminal is dropped.
Further, in the portable information terminal of the present invention, the insertion section may have a height less than the height of the information card and the mounting section may have a depth of a length less than the width of the information card.
In such a way, when an information card is loaded in the mounting section of the connector, a part of the information card protrudes outward from the connector. Thus, the information card can be easily removed from the connector by grasping a protruding part of the information card with a forefinger and thumb. Therefore, since a complicated mechanism is required for the connector, the structure of the connector can be simplified.
Furthermore, in the portable information terminal of the present invention, the insertion mouth may be formed along a lateral direction or a longitudinal direction of the portable information terminal main body.
In such a way, since the connector is also arranged along the lateral direction or the longitudinal direction of the portable information terminal main body, the connector can be arranged in such a manner that a portion of the circuit board occupied by the connector or connector-related elements has its boundary which is parallel or orthogonal to the wiring on the circuit board. Thus, it is possible to effectively utilize the board surface of the circuit board, thereby to downsize the circuit board.
The portable information terminal of the present invention may further comprise a battery pack which is attached to the housing so as to cover the information card stored in the groove.
In such a way, since the battery pack must be removed prior to detachment of the information card, the information card can be attached or detached constantly in a state of being disconnected from the power source. Thus, it is possible to prevent damage to the elements.
The portable information terminal of the present invention may further comprises a flip which is attached to open or close freely with respect to the housing and which is adapted to cover the connector when the flip is closed.
In such a way, since it is possible to attach the information card to the connector by only opening the flip, the operation of attaching the information card can be facilitated.
The portable information terminal of the present invention may further comprise a detection switch for detecting the presence of the information card, the detection switch including a first switching member and a second switching member which are disposed in the groove, the first switching member being in contact with the second switching member when the information card is stored in a loaded position, and the first and second switching members being separated from each other when the information card is displaced from the loaded position.
In such a way, when the connection terminals of the connector are connected with the connection terminals of the information card or when the contact of the connection terminals of the information card with the connection terminals of the connector is released, the information card is always disconnected from the power source. Thus, it is possible to prevent damage to the elements even when the information card is inadvertently detached from the connector.